Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel lithographic photographic material comprising a transparent film and a photosensitive layer formed thereon, said photosensitive layer composed of gelatin having an isoelectric point (to be referred to as PI) of at least 7 and a condensation product formed between a diazonium salt of a para-aminodiphenylamine derivative and an aldehyde, and to a method for using said material by exposing said material, dyeing it with an acid or direct dye, and washing it with water thereby to produce a photograph of high contrast and density.